Anneas
Overview Anneas was born and raised in Avar, Maritonia. The castle was his home, and a governess and tutors were his constant companions. Early History Anneas was only six years old when his father was killed in a skirmish with the Cyrans. It was difficult for the boy to lose his father so early in life, but Marcus stepped in, not only as King of Maritonia, but a role model for his brothers to look up to. Recent History Anneas was only six years old when his father was killed in a skirmish with the Cyrans. It was difficult for the boy to lose his father so early in life, but Marcus stepped in, not only as King of Maritonia, but a role model for his brothers to look up to. Personality & Beliefs Even in his early years, Anneas was charismatic and charming, but he's not all good looks and wit. Following in his brother's footsteps, he highly values honesty and integrity. He embodies the ideals of chivalry. Ranks & Offices Marquis Anneas has been entrusted with the northern land and holdings of Maritonia, which include Nostrad and surrounding lands consisting of a handful of towns and several villages. His estate is located very near Nostrad to keep a close eye on one of the country's more valuable resources. Family Life Mother Berenzia Mardin, the Queen Mother, was nearly a stranger to Anneas. Being the youngest of the three boys, and yet not the baby of the family, it was easy for his mother to overlook him. He spent more time with tutors and governesses. At least he was spared the impact of his mother's domineering and controlling nature, leaving him free to be himself. Father Zirellius Mardin, King of Maritonia, having died when Anneas was only six years old, the boy had very little time to be influenced by his father. His father became larger than life in Anneas' eyes, taking what little memories he was able to collect, and building his father up until the image he had of the man was far greater than the living man could have lived up to. Siblings Marcus - Marcus is the oldest of the family and inherited the throne after their father's death. Since Anneas was so young when their father died, Marcus ended up stepping in and becoming like a father to him. The fact that he modeled their father closely, Anneas always looked up to Marcus, hoping to emulate him. Domitus - Domitus was always seen dogging Marcus' heels, engendering jealousy. It was only after Marcus took Anneas aside, explaining to him that the boy was far more capable of taking care of himself, and it behooved the stronger to take care of the weak. From that day forward, Anneas would defend his older brother's honor, even going so far as getting into fights, for the sake of his brother's name. These fights toughened Anneas up, and prepared him for what lay ahead. Luciana - Being the youngest, and the only daughter, she was the focus of their mother's attention. At least, when Berenzia realized she would get nowhere with Marcus. The doting served to spoil Luciana, and she never failed to rub it in Anneas' face, that she was the favorite. Her penchant for picking on Dom, always ended up with Anneas and her at odds, and quite a few scoldings from their mother, with Luciana receiving the better end of the deal. Marriage Currently Anneas is unmarried. He hasn't taken time to settle down yet, worried that the possible dangers near the border are not conducive to having a family. He hasn't ruled it out, but he also hasn't met a woman with all the qualities for which he is looking. Children Being the very epitome of honor and chivalry, Anneas has yet to father any children. Accomplishments & Successes Scandals & Failures Miscellany Logs & Famous Speeches